Suit of power
The suit of power is the Lazer Team's primary weapon, created by the antarians. It has the ability to heal any physical injury once bonded to the wearer, as it fixes Herman's leg and makes Woody smarter. Suit of Power Particle Acceleration Gauntlet The particle acceleration gauntlet (a.k.a gun) is the primary offensive weapon of the suit of power. Its function is to fire plasma blasts at varying intensities and speeds. Its power is enough to, at its highest setting, send the wielder flying if used incorrectly. Repulsor Defensive Gauntlet The repulsor defensive gauntlet (a.k.a shield) is the primary defense of the suit of power. It activates a shield held on the non-dominant hand. It can block and reflect blasts from the particle acceleration gauntlet. When deactivated, the gauntlet is in the form of a large glove. Positronic Helmet The positronic helmet (helmet) primarily analyzes and monitors suit functions. It can activate higher functions such as stealth mode and the dark matter ray. It can also perform scans, including medical scans. It is equipped with visual enhancements such as x-ray vision. Quantum Boots The quantum boots (boots) give the wearer to run at a high speed, faster than human vision at the very least. They make the wearer more evasive in a fight. When running, the boots create a small trail of blue light from the heels. Higher Suit Functions These functions are referenced or displayed as capabilities of a united suit of power. The Dark Matter Ray The Dark Matter Ray is a powered shot that can only be executed with all four parts of the suit working together. The Lazer Team was capable of firing it with the suit split, but at great risk to themselves. It is described as one of the most powerful functions of the suit. When shown, it appears to be absorbing power from dark matter surrounding the user. It manifests as a purple and black beam. As demonstrated on Adam, it will disintegrate an unprotected human. It is unknown whether a dark matter ray shot will pass through the repulsor defensive gauntlet. Stealth Mode Stealth mode in a united form of the suit of power makes the wearer completely invisible. It is unknown whether functions such as infrared vision can detect a user in stealth mode. In stealth mode, pieces of the suit of power are unusable- for example, the gun cannot be fired. For the lazer team, activating stealth mode with the suit split causes the limbs that are covered by the suit parts to become invisible. Clone Projection Clone projection is seen in Woody's interface briefly. It is unknown whether this is fractured with the suit split or whether it would simply create clones of Woody himself. Notable Wielders The Lazer Team Zach Spencer, Anthony Hagan, Woody Johnson, and Herman Mendoza use the suit of power as the champions of Earth. Worg Champion The champion sent to earth by the worg in Lazer Team 1 uses a suit of power in worg measurements that the antarians claim is otherwise identical to the one sent to Earth, in the interest of fairness. Category:Item